landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MongooseLover/Is Deinocheirus in Land Before Time a good or a bad idea?
Ok, I always wanted to have an omnviiore vllian that could rival Sharptooth (the character) and even surpass him. Much to my annoyance, I kept coming across, usually, at best, Fast Runner sized ones, and the few that might be bigger than than weren't two-footers. Until this type: Deinocheirus. What it is most famous for is its claws (the only thing they had of it for many years). These claws made people think it was a Sharptooth type for years. (Actually, the hands, which, though not specifically kill-claws, were easily mistaken for such, and, even after they, at least for the actual species, ruled that it wasn't, it was still a defense claw that could be certainly able to kill something. It's T-Rex sized so my particular Deinocheirus could be able to be able to give Sharptooth pause about attacking him. Anyway, as an omnivore (yes, this one does have fangs, though they are further back in his mouth), he is able to get into the Great Valley by carrying and eating Tree Sweets (something that would make Sharpteeth sick and which, by his actions, the Great Valley dinosaurs would mistake him and his buddies for herbivores.). Eventually. they'd team up with the Domeheads (also fanged omnivores) who were already in the Great Valley and more would just happen to come along. Also, Deinocheirus is quite awesome: http://mentalfloss.com/article/61401/10-handy-facts-about-deinocheirus http://www.npr.org/2014/10/22/357622139/bigger-than-a-t-rex-with-a-ducks-bill-huge-arms-and-a-hump http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/d/deinocheirus.html Even more interesting, is that I was looking for a type of dinosaur that would NOT be harmed by the Leaf Famine that was in the first movie (which to be reaking havoc directly on the Leaf Eater popular and thus indirectly on the Sharptooth population.) I found this: Whereas Deinocheirus had been famous for the large arms,‭ ‬it is now known that Deinocheirus actually had growths rising up from their backs which may have formed either a heavily built sail or indeed a fatty hump.‭ ‬Once again the same theories regarding the formations of back‭ ‬growths are circulating and this time in‭ ‬reference to Deinocheirus,‭ ‬with‭ ‬the two most common being thermoregulation and fat storage for surviving droughts and times of little food availability. The diet of the creature is unknown, but it is highly speculated that it it's an omnviore and ate plants as well as meat (they found fish). (It may have eaten eggs too, but they haven't said anything on that.) Also, the skull was damaged when they recovered it (it got stolen and damaged), so it could well have actually had fangs for all they know. Ironic though, that this one gets the role of VILLAIN (and main villain too) while a certain T-Rex (the species of the main villain from the original theatrical release) has a role, though with a few detours, of HERO (though not the main one, which, of course, will always be our favorite Longneck, Littlefoot.) Of course, our charming Deinocheirus looks like this: Still, he might seem cute and innocent, or like Mr. Impressive. Indeed, he can jump like Sharptooth can, but he can also jump even higher and further using his hands to help push himself off the ground, propelling him further still. Plus, he can jump backwards and even do flips (front and back). (Yes, this is exaggeration, likely, from what the species could do, but it makes for an interesting villain and if one hopes to beat the original Sharptooth, one needs a baddie with stronger abilities.) In addition, the baddie is bilingual (Leaf Eater and Sharptooth fluent) and I think I'm going to have him somehow have learned the Marine language too. Also, our baddie has the following list of accomplishments Surviving the Leaf famine and doing well Having a role in the death of Littlefoot's mother Telling Bron a false story to make Bron really hate Sharpteeth in hopes of stopping Littlefoot from fulfilling a prophecy of uniting the Four Kinds. Helped Red Claw get stronger after finally finding him and helped him become stronger than his brother, Sharptooth Having a hand in the rise of the Bothteeth to power and the strong rise in the Fanged Flatteeth by ending segregation among the omnivores. While he may have helped the Bothteeth end segregation, it was a major mission of his to KEEP segregation among Egg Stealers, Flatteeth, and Sharpteeth and to "deal" with any of those kinds who didn't favor segregation. Snuck into the Great Valley, impressing the leadership. Though he failed to stop Littlefoot from reversing the 100 year ban on adult Sharpteeth (note: the Tiny Sharpteeth had already been allowed due to their small size.), he lost by only one vote and used anti-Sharptooth resentment to further gain favor. United Ozzy, Strut, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud to his side. Category:Blog posts